Satânico (Julian Keller) (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA Academia X Julian Keller era um garoto de família rica mandado para o Instituto Xavier, faz amizade com Pedreira e Pique e é considerado um irmão mais velho por Mercury. Apesar de ser perverso e egoísta, possuía uma forte capacidade de liderança e carisma e logo se destaca como um líder da turma. Elixir, quando chegou no instituto fez amizade com esta turma inicialmente mais se desentendem depois que ele e Julian ficam em detenção e Julian o acusa de toda a culpa. Era instruído por Estrela Polar, porém pediu transferência para instrutora e diretora Emma Frost. A mutante Noriko (futuramente conhecida como Faísca) estava vivendo nas ruas de forma miserável, foi até os portões do instituto pedir ajuda mas Julian a enxotou da entrada. Satânicos Os tutores decidiram dividir os alunos em esquadrões onde aprenderiam a se defender e a trabalhar seus poderes em equipe. Julian e seus amigos tiveram seu esquadrão nomeado de Satânicos em homenagem a primeira equipe de Emma. Julian foi escolhido como líder e decide por o codinome também de Satânico para bajular sua instrutora. Assim como a equipe original, o esquadrão dos Satânicos possuía uma grande rivalidade com o esquadrão dos Novos Mutantes. Mas surge uma forte ligação entre os líderes das equipes rivais: Julian e Ventania, a rivalidade entre os dois logo se torna paixão. A telecinesia bruta foi resultado da telepatia da Emma Frost liberou uma trava mental do poder de Julian deixando-o com poderes mais ofensivos e descontrolados, como quando ele joga a cama dele e o pedreira pela janela sem querer. Julian foi um dos 27 estudantes que permaneceram com poderes no Instituto, seu grande amigo Pique e sua paixão Ventania foram alguns dos que perderam seus dons e foram mandados para suas casas em um ônibus, que foi subtamente bombardeado pelo Reverendo William Stryker, Pique foi um dos muito mortos pelo ataque. Novos X-Men A redução dos mutantes causou a dissolução dos esquadrões de treinamento da escola sendo substituída por uma equipe chamada Novos X-Men. Emma Frost organiza um confronto entre os estudantes ainda com poderes para avaliar quem seria convocado para a equipe e diz a Julian para ele impedir que a X-23 fosse uma delas. mas durante a batalha Julian não segue o pedido de Emma e ainda a ajuda. O resultado foi que X-23 entra na equipe e Julian não se torna líder como ele esperava, Emma deu a liderança da equipe para Faísca para puní-lo. Resgata X23 e a leva de volta para a mansão aos cuidados de Elixir quando ela se feriu gravemente na luta contra Nimrod. X-23 cada vez mais se encontra apaixonada por satânico mas ela não faz a menor ideia do que seja essa emoção. Quando Mercury foi raptada vão ele e X-23 vão atrás de pistas de seu paradeiro e Julian se choca com a violência de X-23. A investigação os leva até o covil do Coruja, o atual chefão do submundo. O vilão se mostrava relutante em ajudar mas a dupla soube arrancar as informações dele. Os dois vão até a nova base d’O Programa, enfrentam Kimura e os Predadores X e conseguem salvar Mercury. Satânico sente uma maior proximidade por X-23 equiparada apenas ao quanto ela o assusta. Quando os alunos foram tragados para o Limbo, Noriko e Satânico foram um dos poucos que permaneceram na mansão. Após retirarem Amanda Sefton do coma, forçaram-na a teleportá-los e ajudaram os Novos X-men a derrotarem Belasco. Julian, junto com os Novos X-Men, enfrentou o Hulk mas foram derrotados. Faísca beija Satânico na frente de seu namorado Prodígio para deixá-lo com ciumes. Mas acaba gerando uma briga entre os dois e Prodígio derrota Satânico com os conhecimentos de arte marcial israelense absorvidos anteriormente. Ciclope não contou para os Novos X-Men que os Purificadores estavam envolvidos no desaparecimento do primeiro mutante nascido depois do Dia M. Quando Noriko descobre, vai com sua equipe atrás de vingança escondida dos X-Men, eles se infiltram na base e são surpreendidos por um ataque da ciborgue Lady Letal que perfura o tórax de Satânico com suas unhas. Divididos Venceremos Ele se encontrava em repouso na casa do Anjo se recuperando dos ferimentos e se depara com Emma Frost, que lhe dá a noticia que os X-Men acabaram. Ele fica furioso e é adormecido pelos poderes mentais de Emma, ao acordar a Emma ja tinha partido e ele sai voando pela cidade atrás de Frost, querendo se vingar. Ele vai atrás de Magneto, que estava sem poderes, dizendo que este precisava de sua ajuda, que com seus poderes os dois poderiam agir em conjunto. Magneto nega, dizendo que ele ganhou algo valioso, tempo para pensar e colocar a cabeça no lugar, ignorando o jovem impulsivo. Resgatado Pela X-Force Junto com Faísca e Dinamite, Satânico é capturado pelos capangas de Bastion. Os três mutantes são presos e ficam aos cuidados da Madame Leprosa. Após algum tempo a X-Force aparece ara salvá-los, mas antes que possam fazer qualquer coisa Ciclope manda o grupo para o futuro, deixando os três mutantes capturados a beira da morte. Faísca e Satânico são levados embora, eles fazem parte do plano de Bastion para causarem assassinatos em massa utilizando seus poderes. Mas são salvos pela X-Force que retorna do futuro e impede que a dupla cause uma atrocidade. Utopia Em São Fancisco, Satânico, Lorelei, Avalanche, Estopim, Mancha Solar, Fusão e Adam X se reunem para planejar uma maneira de impor seus direitos, ignorando o toque de recolher em um local publico para serem presos da forma mais visivel possível, atacando o Union Square. Emma Frost e os X-Men Sombrios vão até o local para prender o grupo, passando a imagem de novos salvadores para as cameras. Este fato resultou numa batalha entre os X-Men Sombrios de Norman Osborn e os X-Men. Perde As Mãos Lá, ele interveio em uma conversa entre Esperança Summers e Magneto sobre se Esperança é ou não perigosa. Satânico sarcasticamente comentou sobre como ele poderia coçar a cabeça e refletir sobre o pensamento. Magneto disse-lhe para deixar o que ele faz, mas ao sair ele os olha pelo canto do olho. Ele também passou a comparar feridas com Karma insistindo que perder as duas mãos era pior do que perder uma perna. Depois disso, Satânico recusou uma oferta para se juntar a Vampira junto com Magneto, Loa, Anole e Indra em sua viagem à Índia. Cheio de raiva e ressentimento, ele reconhece que ele não quer estar em público devido ao medo de uma reação pública à sua desvantagem atual. X-23 Julian é visto junto com alguns dos outros New X-Men que fazem uma festa. No início, ele estava apático e ressentido com a tentativa das Cucos de ajudá-lo a comer uma fatia de pizza. Ele mostra que pode se alimentar telecinéticamente, embora agora a energia telecinética emana de sua cabeça e não de suas mãos. Quando X-23 aparece, ele é o primeiro a conversar, mas é interrompido pelas críticas de Faísca a posse de X-23 na X-Force, embora a X-Force a salvou do Vírus Legado. Ouvindo o envolvimento de X-23 nas explosões da Half-Way House; Julian vai ver Laura na Asa Médica de Utopia. Ali, ele testemunha Laura apunhalar Wolverine, que sem saber para Satânico não era Wolverine, mas o demônio que possuía o corpo de Wolverine. Usando seus poderes para restringir X-23, a quem ele achava que ficara louca. Ele tentou falar com ela dizendo-lhe que ela era sua melhor amiga, mas foi esfaqueada nas costas pelo demônio que possuía o corpo de Wolverine. X-23 concorda em ir com o demônio na troca por reviver Satânico. Depois que Laura derrotou o demônio, ela e Julian acordaram na Asa Medica. Julian não tem lembrança do demônio apunhalando-o. Laura então visita seu quarto para dizer adeus, mas quando viu que ele estava dormindo, ela não disse nada e se afastou depois de vê-lo um pouco. Sem conhecimento para Laura, Julian estava acordado. Fábulas de Reconstrução Querendo ajudar Satânico após a perda de suas mãos durante o Segundo Advento, Kavita Rao (Terra-616) modificou as mãos mecânicas que Madison Jeffries fez e ingeriu-as para Satânico. Eventualmente, cada vez mais descontente com a prótese, em um ataque de raiva ele arruina o laboratório e remove-os. Reclamando, Satânico deduz que os X-Men trouxeram os mortos, mas não podem devolver o que perdeu. Vampira mais uma vez aparece e descreve-o na equipe do Ciclope para ajudar os esforços de reconstrução em SF. Enquanto no site Satânico e Esperança conversam sobre a natureza de seus poderes e status como a Messias Mutante. Satânico ainda estava amargurado por sua crença de que alguém que é supostamente tão poderoso é incapaz de ajudá-lo. Esperança argumenta que, se ela pudesse ajudá-lo, ela faria, mas Satânico apenas a repreende e tormenta. Sentindo o desejo de explodir um pouco de vapor, Satânico então procede a explodir violentamente os destroços, que aterrissam perigosamente perto de Esperança e uma menina pequena que conheceu enquanto fazia o trabalho voluntário. As duas meninas então decidem "mastigar" Satânico, mas antes que elas façam, as três são atacadas pela Sentinela Ômega. Ciclope então interroga Satânico enquanto contou o que aconteceu depois. Satânico explica que, durante o ataque, ele sentiu que seus poderes amplificavam e agora tinham controle telecinético no nível molecular. Dirigindo seu ataque através da Esperança e da menina, não prejudicando-as e dando um grande golpe a Sentine Ômega. O resto da equipe aparece e exige que Satânico se detenha, mas o ataque de Sentine Ômega continua. Karima é bem sucedida em atacar e subjugar a maior parte da equipe chegando perto de matar a Esperança até que Satânico intervenha. Satânico então oferece um ataque maciço com golpes violentos na Sentinela Ômega enquanto ela implora por ele matá-la enquanto ela ainda pode se considerar humana. Satânico faz uma pausa por um momento para dar o melhor momento. Quando o interrogatório de Ciclope continua seu confronto perguntando a Satânico se ele tem algum arrependimento sobre o que ele fez, Satânico argumenta que Ciclope é um hipócrita e ele não sente remorso por suas ações. Reivindicando não ter escolha, mas colocar Satânico em liberdade condicional; Ele então observa que a maioria dos X-Men chegou perto de ir pela estrada que Satânico pode estar viajando, mas eles nunca aceitaram. Satânico responde que eles não tinham as pedras para fazê-lo. Ao sair, ele é encontrado por um Rogue irritado que ameaça "desligá-lo na fonte" se ele se tornar uma ameaça para os X-Men. Satânico passa por não ser reconhecido por Pedreira, Anole e Loa - as pessoas que ele considerava amigos. Olhando fixamente, ele reflete sobre como ele pode não precisar mais. Monstro? Quando Olhos Vendados estava investigando um monstro escondido que ameaçaria os X-Men, ela encontrou Satânico. Os dois trocaram palavras sobre esse fato de que Satânico ainda não havia decidido qual o caminho a seguir. Olhos Vendados deixou-o ... mas não sem lhe dizer que ele não era o tipo de monstro que estava procurando. Devido aos testes extremos e experiência que ele reuniu durante a Idade do X, Julian ganhou um controle motor significativamente maior sobre suas mãos e telecinese. Escola Jean Grey Julian é um dos alunos colocado na turma especial do Wolverine, por suspeita de traição. Tendo Homem-Aranha de professor. Junto dos outros colegas da turma especial, lutam contra Sr. Sinistro e a traidora de equipe Ernst. É um dos que pedem a Tempestade para não expulsar Ernst da Escola Jean Grey após o incidente. Varíola M Julian foi um dos mutantes envenenados pela Névoa Terrígena que vagava pela atmosfera terrestre. Sofrendo da Varíola M, ele tentou obter ajuda dos X-Men, mas não conseguiu encontrá-los. Julian então foi a Nova Atillan, quando decidiu que sua morte deveria ser testemunhada pelos Inumanos. Os poderes de Keller ficaram fora de controle e começaram a destruir a cidade. A sinapse desabilitou seus poderes, enquanto a rainha Medusa ordenou que seus subordinados levassem Satânico aos médicos e tratassem com cuidado. Satânico foi tratado e curado de seus sintomas de Varíola M no Hospital Geral Nova Atillan. Como um ato de gratidão, ele decidiu pagar o hospital de volta com trabalho voluntário. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes *'Telecinesia Bruta e Ofensiva:'Sua telecinésia ao ser usada como ataque tem grande poder destrutivo mas Tem grandes dificuldades ao operar trabalhos mais delicados e minuciosos. Habilidades Satânico tem algum treinamento em autodefesa e artes marciais de sua educação no Instituto Xavier. Fraquezas Nível de Força Média Humana, com sua telecinese, ele pode levantar-se a mais de 10 toneladas, pois ele pode bloquear telecinéticamente Pedreira através de uma parede. PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade Aparência NOTAS *'Sobre seu codinome:' Seu codinome realmente não combina com a personagem, tudo causado por uma infeliz tradução no tempo da editora Abril quando traduziu a equipe original Hellions para Satânicos. Hellions quer dizer baderneiros, mas o mais indicado seria traduzir como Infernais, visto que a equipe original Hellions se chamava assim por causa do Hellfire Club (Clube do Inferno). E como o nome de Julian é em homenagem ao grupo Satânicos, deu no que deu: Um nome sem cabimento algum. *'Satânico e X-23:' O casal formado por Satânico e Laura, um mutante com telecinese namorando um de garras, lembra o casal Logan e Jean Grey. Não sabemos se a referencia foi proposital. *'Citado em musica:' O Satânico é citado na música nerdcore de Mc Chris “Nrrrd Grrrl”: “X-23 and Hellion, odd couple, to be kind” LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Marvel Database: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_Keller_(Earth-616) *Protocolos Xavier: https://protocolosx.wordpress.com/2009/01/22/satanico/ Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Membros dos Novos X-Men Categoria:Mutantes Categoria:Mutantes Pós-Guerras Secretas Categoria:Ciborgue Categoria:Inteligência Normal Categoria:Telecinéticos Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Projeção de Energia de Longo Alcance Categoria:Estudantes do Instituto Xavier Categoria:Estudantes da Escola Jean Grey Categoria:Geração de Campos de Força Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Explosões Concussivas